Motor vehicle transmissions are predominantly implemented as stepped transmissions, wherein manually shifted transmissions, automatic shift transmissions and stepped automatic transmissions are common. In the simplest design, a stepped transmission has a ratio step by means of which a power flow can be guided from one transmission shaft to a transmission shaft running in parallel, via gears meshing together. In most cases however, a plurality of transmission steps can be connected into a power flow using appropriate shift elements, alone or in combination with each other, for implementing different gears of the respective stepped transmission. Additionally, in the case of a stepped transmission implemented as a motor vehicle transmission, a reverse gear can typically be implemented using a transmission step of a reverse direction of rotation, wherein with a common variant, the power flow is guided from the respective one transmission shaft via an intermediate gear of an intermediate shaft to the respective other transmission shaft so that the desired reversal of the direction of rotation can be attained due to the engagement of the intermediate gear with the gears of the transmission shafts.
The document DE 44 22 900 A1 discloses a stepped transmission in the form of a motor vehicle transmission, wherein here this motor vehicle transmission is implemented in group design, and is comprised of a main group having an upstream splitter group, and a downstream range group. Here, an input shaft, an output shaft and a driven shaft run coaxially to each other on a main shaft axis, which is provided with two parallel countershaft axes, each having a countershaft. The power flow can now be guided, starting from the input shaft, either via the two countershafts by means of appropriate ratio steps to the output shaft to the range group, or directly from the input shaft to the output shaft. One of the ratio steps of the main group is implemented on the side of the countershafts with spur gears, the teeth of which are formed lengthened axially, and mesh directly with a common spur war that can be fixed to the output shaft, and are connected in each case via an intermediate gear to a spur gear that likewise can be fixed to the output shaft. As a consequence, using this transmission step, either a forward gear of the stepped transmission can be implemented in that the idler gear meshing directly with the upstream spur gears is connected to the output shaft in a rotationally fixed manner, or a reverse gear can be shifted to in that the idler gear in engagement with the intermediate gears is coupled to the output shaft in a rotationally fixed manner.